


ill-fated mission...or maybe just fated

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'M STILL TRYING TO FINISH THIS CHRISTMAS PROMPT THING I KNOW I'M A MESS, Marper (Mentioned), bellarke (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Murphy forgot to buy presents for the Bellarke & Marper kids. It's Christmas Eve. An hour before midnight. But the fact is, never has he been more grateful to live in a town with the smallest of shops no one ever goes to.





	ill-fated mission...or maybe just fated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



It was 11 pm. On Christmas Eve. And Murphy had promised that the McIntyre-Green and Griffin-Blake kids would have presents. Huge, Murphy-approved,  _ amazing _ presents. And it was Christmas Eve. At 11 pm. He was gonna be murdered. Harper and Clarke were going to murder him. This was it for him. He might as well have walked out right then and there and accepted his fate. 

But boy was he glad he didn’t. No shoppers were in this small toy shop, there were still some toys left, and there was a worker. Hallelujah. He was almost too relieved not to notice how pretty she was. Almost. But he wasn’t here for a girlfriend, he was here for gifts. Bless his quaint, Walmart-less town.

“Hi, I need help. Desperately. I know it’s Christmas Eve and you’re probably heading out in a few, but please,  _ please _ , help. It’s a matter of life and death.”

At first, the girl watched with an unimpressed gaze, but as Murphy kept talking, her face softened into a smile.    
“Forgot to buy presents for your kids?” she asked, amused.

Murphy shook his head. “No. No, I didn’t forget to buy presents.” He continued when she looked like she was gonna laugh. “Not for my kids, at least. My nieces and nephews. I am firmly and completely single and without children.” Murphy tested a wink, to which she rolled her eyes and moved from behind the register.

She walked through the aisles, and he was confused. She wasn’t stopping at any of the toys.

“Well? Are you coming? All the good toys are in the back,” she grinned and if Murphy didn’t know any better, it was more a smirk than anything. 

Murphy sighed and caught up to her, gladly following her into an “Employees Only” section like he’d done it a million times. Because he had. Even though he hadn’t ever worked in retail. Well, technically.

They quickly gathered clothes, and Murphy quickly felt himself become comfortable around her, sharing details about his friends’ kids. And then it was a quarter ‘til midnight and they were done picking out ten presents (half were backups because Murphy was indecisive), but Murphy didn’t want to go.

“I...I’ll see you around…” Murphy trailed off, waiting for her to fill in her name.

“Emori. Yes, you will, Mr.-”

Murphy cut her off. “John. But everyone calls me Murphy. I’m not exactly the most formal person, so you can drop the Mister.”

She smiled. “Mhm. Phone?”

“What?”

“Phone. So I can give you my number?” she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He handed her the phone, watching as she tapped the screen and then handed him the phone back.

She led him back outside, and Murphy waited as she locked the doors.

“Which way are you headed?” he asked. Emori pointed to her right, and Murphy sighed. “I’m headed the other way. Bye.”

She smiled. “Bye. Hope your kids like the gifts.” Emori winked and walked backwards for a moment before turning and walking away.

“They’re -” His voice began loudly, and then he grinned to himself, stuffing his hands in his pocket and walking to his car, muttering to himself, “- not my kids.”


End file.
